Leçon de plomberie
by Lotty-burbot
Summary: Une fic écrite à 4 mains, faisant suite au 5x02...
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà une fic écrite à 4 mains, avec une amie et je suis super contente de l'écrire avec elle. On essaye de faire en sorte que les persos soient le plus ressemblant à ceux de la série. N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires.

Par contre, je ne peux pas promettre quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, tout dépend du temps que nous avons. Bonne lecture...

**Saison 5, fin de l'épisode 2...**

**Disclaimer : Bones ne nous appartient pas, nous écrivons pour notre plaisir, nous ne gagnons pas d'argent.**

* * *

L'eau s'échappait à grand jet du tuyau de dessous l'évier de Booth, ma nouvelle montre, offerte par mon éditeur allait être fichue.

-« Booth ! Arrêtez l'eau ! Faites quelque chose !

-Je fais ce que je peux Bones ! Il faut que je puisse atteindre le robinet d'arrivée d'eau ! »

Il me poussa un peu et se pressa contre moi, pour que sa main puisse trouver la petite trappe dans le plancher qui permettait de couper l'eau dans l'appartement. Il se releva, une fois le robinet fermé, il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je n'acceptais pas, j'étais tout de même capable de me lever seule.

Je constatais les dégâts, le dessous de son évier ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à autre chose, son t-shirt gris, trempé, collait à son torse. Je pouvais détailler chaque muscle, chaque mouvement de sa respiration. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et essayait de détacher mes yeux de lui. Quand je vis ma chemise blanche aussi trempée que son t-shirt, je fus encore mal à l'aise. Elle était collée à ma poitrine, rendue complètement transparente à cause de l'eau, mon soutien gorge en dentelle blanche était plus que visible, j'aurais été en sous-vêtement cela aurait été exactement pareil. Je croisais mes bras devant ma poitrine, dans un geste soudain empreint de pudeur, assez exceptionnel de ma part.

-« Venez, je vais vous donnez une serviette. Et un t-shirt, vous êtes trempée.

-Oui. Merci. » Balbutiai je.

Pourquoi étais je aussi mal à l'aise ? Bon sang Tempe, tu l'as déjà vu nu ! Oui mais c'était bien là le problème, c'était lui que j'avais vu nu et non l'inverse. Cette fois ci, c'était lui qui pouvait apercevoir mon anatomie à travers le tissu détrempé, lui qui pouvait apercevoir mes seins juste caché par la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Dans d'autres circonstances je n'aurais pas été gênée, mais le fait que ce soit lui. Booth. Me mettais mal à l'aise, comme si de voir la femme et non la partenaire, me ramenais à tout un tas de questions que je refoulais sans cesse, refusant d'être face à la vérité.

L'amour est éphémère. L'amour est inconstant. Il asservit notre esprit et nous rend bête. Je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je suis tout de même Tempérance Brennan, je ne peux pas être bête. Je suis un être de raison. Je ne peux pas l'aimer.

Mais, je le désire. Je vois ses yeux, je voudrais plonger en lui et sentir ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'est l'amour, je voudrais qu'il me le fasse découvrir. Non, je ne le veux pas. Je veux rester Tempérance Brennan. Mais comment résister ? Non, c'est lui que je veux.

J'ai besoin d'exister autrement, de donner un autre sens à ma vie. Je lui ai demandé d'être le père de mon enfant. Notre enfant. Et si je l'avais choisi inconsciemment ? Il me fait rire. J'ai confiance en lui. Il change ma vie, il me change.

-« Bones ! Vous avez l'air songeuse…

-Excusez-moi, je dois partir »

Il saisit mon poignet, me stoppant net dans mon élan de fuite. La fuite. Toujours cette solution, plus simple, plus rationnelle. Mais était-elle si simple ? Le plus simple était-il de fuir ce que Booth appelle des émotions, de l'amour ? Ou d'essayer de les comprendre ? J'étais encore une fois en proie à l'incertitude, je ne savais pas quoi penser, je me sentais perdue. Alors comme une réponse à mes interrogations muettes, il s'approcha de moi sans lâcher mon poignet

-« Bones. Vous êtes trempée, vous n'allez pas faire le chemin avec ça sur le dos. Venez.

-D'accord. »

Courber l'échine et abdiquer. Voilà ce que j'arrivais à faire face à lui. Non pas que je cédais à son côté mâle alpha. Non. Seulement une étrange sensation au creux de mon estomac, un frisson remontant le long de ma colonne, acceptant que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi, prenne soin de moi.

Il me donna une serviette ainsi qu'un t-shirt à lui, m'indiqua sa chambre afin que je puisse me changer en toute tranquillité, il était si respectueux. Un autre homme aurait profité du fait, que mon soutien gorge était visible pour ne pas me laisser d'intimité pour me changer. J'avais beau protester et me plaindre de son aspect mâle alpha, il n'en restait pas moins un homme respectueux, attentif, doux…

Je sortis de sa chambre, vêtue de son t-shirt, nos regards se croisèrent, il avait retiré son t-shirt mouillé et était torse nu

-«J'attendais que vous ayez fini de vous changer, pour prendre quelque chose pour moi.

-D'accord.

-Je me change et je vous fais un café ?

-Oui. »

Il était dans la cuisine en train de faire couler le liquide noir, l'odeur envahissait légèrement l'air, j'inspirais à plein poumon, appréciant le parfum du café chaud, quand une autre odeur, que je connaissais bien, vint à mes narines. L'odeur de Booth. Celle-ci provenait de son t-shirt, à nouveau j'inspirais, m'enivrant de cette odeur boisée, légèrement musquée, douce et épicée à la fois. Baissant mon visage vers mon épaule, je fermais les yeux et humais son odeur, mêlée à celle de sa lessive, soudain des pensées et des images s'emmêlèrent dans mon esprit.

Le roman que j'avais écrit lors de son coma, dans lequel je nous avais décrit comme un couple, notre bonheur, notre vie à deux, la sensation de me réveiller dans ses bras, de me sentir protégée, aimée. Cette sensation de légèreté, de vivre simplement, de ne plus me poser autant de question, parce que je vivais avec l'homme que j'aimais. Et l'annonce de ma grossesse, son sourire, ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa main sur mon ventre. Non. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Je ne savais rien de l'amour, tel qu'il le décrivait lui.

Il me fallait fuir encore. J'avais peur, j'étais effrayée, une fois de plus parce que je ressentais quelque chose qui m'étais inconnu et que j'avais peur de comprendre. Alors m'éloigner, prendre la fuite était la solution qui me convenait le mieux. Pour l'instant, car je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, il me faudrait faire face.

Relevant mon visage, je croisais son regard, avait-il remarqué que j'humais son odeur ? Ses yeux brillaient légèrement, j'obtenais la réponse à mon interrogation. Il m'avait vue sentir son t-shirt, inspirant au maximum, presque comme une droguée savourant sa dernière bouffée.

Je me comparais à une droguée ? Mon addiction était-elle Seeley Booth ?

Je quittais précipitamment sa cuisine, sans un mot, pris mon sac à main et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, enfin, dans ce cas là, elle était plus une porte de sortie, une issue de secours.

-« Bones ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Je… Rien… Je dois y aller. J'ai des conclusions à relire et un chapitre de roman à terminer. Je vous laverais votre t-shirt et vous le ramènerais.

-Ce n'est pas une urgence. »

Pour la seconde fois, il saisit mon poignet, mais je ne me laissais pas amadouer par son regard charmeur. Il y avait tant de douceur dans ses prunelles chocolats, de la chaleur aussi mais surtout de l'incompréhension. Je vous expliquerais Booth. Un jour je vous expliquerais. Je me libérais de son emprise, et quittais l'appartement, sans me retourner, ne voulant pas croiser l'incompréhension, mais surtout la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, qu'une fois de plus je lui infligeais. Mais je sentais un étrange malaise dans mon ventre, une sensation envahissante, telle de la mauvaise herbe, qui envahit rapidement l'espace et dont il est difficile de se débarrasser.

Une fois chez moi, je pensais me sentir apaisée, soulagée, mais le malaise n'avait fait que s'accroitre au cours du trajet, devenant plus intense, presque comme une brulure. Je m'installais sur mon canapé et laisser des larmes couler.

Je l'imaginais seul chez lui, se faisant couler un bain. Je le voyais retirer son t-shirt, faire tomber son pantalon, son caleçon. C'était comme si ma main touchait son torse, sa peau, sa douceur, son cœur. Je sentais les palpitations de son cœur, si rapide. Ce n'était que le mien, affolé par ma vision.

Il entrait dans le bain moussant, envoyait une bulle de savon comme un baiser aérien. J'étais là, dans la pièce. Il souriait, de ce sourire si discret et pourtant si vrai.

Mon imagination me tourmentait, je chassais toute idée de ma tête et m'attrapais un verre à vin. J'en versais à peine et y trempais mes lèvres. Je défaisais ma veste, elle tombait. Ma chemise, mon soutien-gorge, tous mes vêtements. J'étais nue, dans la même pièce que lui. Son sourire se transformait, ses yeux brûlaient d'une autre lueur. J'entrais dans le bain.

Je comprenais, je savais tout. L'amour, la vie. Tout devenait clair. Je me sentais légère. Seeley Booth, c'était un autre monde, c'était le monde dans lequel je désirais vivre. J'étais happée par mon rêve, plus rien n'existait. Je respirais simplement, sans penser aux particules, au dioxyde de carbone. Juste respirer.

On frappa à la porte, je n'entendais pas. Je n'étais plus là. Il y avait de l'insistance dans ces coups, je me levais, trainant les pieds. J'entrouvris la porte, il était là. Il avait l'air gêné ou angoissé, je ne savais pas.

-« Vous êtes partie précipitamment et j'aimerais vous parler… Je peux entrer ? »

Je n'entendais pas, plus aucuns sons ne parvenaient à mes oreilles. Je regardais ses lèvres bouger, ses yeux tendres.

-« Ça ne va pas ? »

Je lisais de l'inquiétude sur son visage et ce voile sur mon esprit se dissipa l'instant suivant.

-« Excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs »

-Vous vous sentez bien, Bones ?

-Oui

-Je peux entrer ? »

Mais quelle idiote ! Je me sentis mal à l'aise, il me remit en confiance. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, je lui attrapais un verre et nous trinquâmes. À quoi ? À la vie, à notre équipe, à nous.

Je devinais tout dans ses yeux. Je compris ce qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait plus le cacher. Cet amour, notre amour envahissait tout. Je ne savais qui de lui ou de moi parlerait en premier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera posté...  
Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Il y avait tant de choses à dire, tant de mots à prononcer, que je m'en sentais incapable, je me sentais comme prisonnière. Comme si mes émotions étaient enfermées en haut d'une forteresse et que la seule personne capable de venir les sortir, était moi-même. M ais comment faire, quand on ne sait pas les gérer, les comprendre ? On se laisse aller et on attend que le temps fasse son affaire ? Où on laisse les cartes à l'autre, lui donnant la possibilité de choisir quel atout il posera sur la table ? De révéler sa plus forte carte ?

Ou bien, ne rien faire et s'enfermer encore plus dans cette peur, cette crainte de l'abandon. J'avais la sensation, que je ne pourrais jamais m'en défaire, alors qu'en même temps, je savais que Booth avait toujours été là, qu'il ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber. Comme le dirait Angela, il était mon chevalier, avec son armure brillante et son cheval blanc. Alors que j'aurai plutôt dit Agent du FBI, avec cravates et chaussettes colorées, et sa voiture, qu'il ne me laissait jamais conduire.

Mais depuis quand croyais-je aux contes de fées, au prince charmant ? Non. Tout ceci n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges inventé pour faire croire aux enfants que la vie est belle, simple, que les « gentils gagnent et les méchants perdent ».

Je croisais les yeux de mon partenaire, il n'osait pas parler, certainement par peur de ma réaction, il ne voulait pas me faire fuir encore. Mais je me demandais, si ce n'était pas moi que j'essayais de fuir, que de cette manière, je m'empêchais de souffrir à nouveau. Le vin me montait surement à la tête, j'avais la sensation de perdre toute rationalité.

Il me semblait que son visage se rapprochait du mien. Le vin. C'était forcément cela. Réalité ou pas, je sentais la peur monter en moi. Toutes ces incertaines pensées, nouvelles, déstabilisantes.

Nos yeux s'étaient croisés et ne se détachaient plus. Je le sentis, ce petit vent qui réchauffe tout sur son passage. Mon cœur battait fort, plus fort encore que lors de mes plus grands succès. C'était inconnu. Il n'avait plus de place dans ma poitrine, il gonflait, saturait.

-« Booth »

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais mes lèvres se rapprochaient des siennes. J'en louchais presque. Ses yeux se fermèrent, j'étais perdue.

Il m'embrassa. Je l'embrassais. Une seconde. Je rompis ce délicieux contact.

-« Je croyais que nous ressentions la même chose Bones !

-Ne m'appelez pas Bones ! »

Je sentais la colère monter. Elle se dirigeait contre moi-même.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Sortie de secours. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, la serra.

-« Attendez. »

La porte s'ouvrit.

-« BOOTH ! Attendez s'il vous plait !

Il ne répondait rien. Je ne voyais que son dos, fort. Un homme qui savait me protéger.

-« Vous savez que je suis rationnelle… que j'ai du mal à me lier… je… s'il vous plait, restez !

-On se verra sur une prochaine enquête.

-BOOTH ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous ne pouvez pas ! J'ai besoin de la seule personne qui ne m'a jamais abandonné, de la personne avec qui j'ai partagé des rires et des peurs. J'ai besoin de vous. Uniquement de vous.

-Oui et dans une seconde votre esprit scientifique reprendra le dessus et vous effacerez tout.

-Non ! »

Je sentis ma voix se casser. Des larmes montaient, mes yeux se noyaient.

-« J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur Booth… Je ne sais pas. J'ai tout retenu, j'ai tout renié. MAIS qu'est ce que vous croyiez ? Que je ne voulais que votre, … votre semence ?! NON, c'était un enfant de vous que je désirais ! Je le désirais, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de procéder… JE vous aimais déjà, sans oser me l'avouer. C'était là, je le sais. Et quand vous étiez à l'hôpital ! J'ai eu si peur pour vous, je suis restée auprès de vous ! Et lorsque le fossoyeur vous a enlevé, j'avais mal, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour vous retrouver ! Booth… et lorsqu'il m'avait enlevé, je vous ai écrit. Vous étiez, vous êtes la seule personne qui comptait autant à mes yeux. Je vous aime… depuis tout ce temps. JE VOUS AIME. »

Il était absorbé par mes paroles. J'avais besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

-« Et puis tant pis… Tant pis… »

Je me jetais sur lui. Je l'embrassais. Il répondit avec passion.

Je nouais mes mains sur sa nuque, alors que ses bras encerclaient ma taille, protecteurs, presque possessifs. Me serrant contre lui, de peur que je m'en aille, que ma rationalité me fasse fuir la réalité. Je pouvais sentir la caresse de sa main, glissant lentement dans mon dos, remontant du creux de mes reins à ma nuque, me faisant frissonner. Mes doigts s'aventuraient sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Je ressentais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, je m'enivrais des sensations que j'éprouvais, essayant de leur donner un sens, quand sa langue, gourmande caressa mes lèvres, je soupirais et me laisser aller, oubliant toute rationalité. J'entrouvris la bouche, nos langues se rencontrèrent, entamèrent un ballet lent, sensuel.

Je ressentais toutes sortes de choses, contradictoires. Je repensais à la ligne, cette ligne que Booth avait mis entre nous, il y a trois ans. Je m'étais servie de cette limite comme une raison supplémentaire de refouler mes sentiments, de ne pas les accepter. S'en était-il servi aussi ? L'avait-il oublié ? Non, je ne pense pas.

Et pourtant, nous étions là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous embrasser, savourant l'instant, appréciant la tendresse que nous partagions. Mais était-il possible pour nous de construire une relation ? De construire quelque chose de vrai, de concret ? En étais-je capable ?

À bout de souffle, je m'écartais doucement de lui, posais mon front contre le sien et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Ils brillaient, comme jamais je ne les avais vus. Il y avait un éclat que je ne connaissais pas, enfin, pas tout à fait, je percevais une légère nuance.

-« Booth, je…

-Chut… Ne dites rien… » Il posa son doigt sur ma bouche, pour m'empêcher de parler. Du bout des lèvres, j'y déposais un baiser. Mon cœur palpitait, cognait dans ma poitrine, mais je sentis mon coéquipier se reculer, lentement.

Il s'éloignait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'étais perdue. Que voulait-il ? Qu'attendait-il de moi ? J'avais fait un pas vers lui, un pas immense pour moi et cette fois, c'est lui qui reculait ? Je sentis une douleur dans ma poitrine, j'étais blessée.

Il me relâcha lentement, m'embrassa du bout des lèvres, plantant ses yeux chocolats dans les miens, il du lire mon incompréhension, car il murmura

-« Prenez du temps… Pour repenser à tout ça…

-Mais…

-Non. Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter ensuite. »

Avec tendresse, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, je fermais les yeux, savourant la douceur de son geste.

-« Bones… Je tiens tellement à vous, mais parfois je ne vous comprends pas. Alors, je tiens à ce que vous réfléchissiez à ce que vous voulez, ce que vous voulez réellement. Car une fois que vous aurez décidé, je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter que l'on fasse marche arrière.

-Booth, non…

-À demain Bones. »

Et il quitta mon appartement, j'étais immobile, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui courir après, si je devais faire ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je repensais alors à une phrase qu'il avait prononcée lors du procès de mon père « Le cœur l'emporte sur la raison ».


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore merci pour tout vos commentaires !! Voilà un nouveau** **chapitre, un peu guimauve peut-être... Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Je venais d'entrer chez moi, je repensais à ce qui venait de se passer quelques instants auparavant chez Bones. Elle m'avait embrassée, je l'avais serrée contre moi. Ce moment de tendresse partagé avait ravivé le souvenir de mon rêve pendant mon coma. Elle était ma femme, elle portait mon enfant. Je m'étais senti si perdu à mon réveil, j'aurais presque aimé revenir dans ce monde, dans ce rêve, dans cette vie parallèle, qui était celle que j'aimerais vivre.

Je ne cessais de tourner dans ma tête les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, elle m'avait avoué qu'elle m'aimait. Elle m'avait écrit un mot lorsqu'elle été prisonnière du fossoyeur. J'avais perçu l'émotion dans sa voix quand elle avait parlé de mon coma, cette épreuve l'avait touchée, elle avait souffert et je m'en sentais un peu coupable. Même si ce n'était pas de ma faute, je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait souffrir.

Je n'aimais pas quand ses grands yeux bleus se voilaient de larmes, quand les sanglots troublaient sa voix. Quand je la voyais ainsi, je n'avais envie que d'une chose la prendre dans mes bras, la consoler, la serrer contre moi, caresser ses cheveux et lui faire oublier toute sa souffrance.

Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais plus que tout. Je la voulais, je la voulais dans ma vie, dans mes bras chaque nuit et chaque matin. Et ce soir, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Ces mots, cela faisait presque 5 ans que je les attendais. Elle avait fait un pas et cette fois, c'est moi qui avais reculé. Le vieil adage dit « reculer pour mieux sauter », mais franchirions nous cette limite, que j'avais posé il y a 3 ans ?

Je lui avais laissé du temps pour bien réfléchir, pour qu'elle soit sure d'elle. Mais je redoutais sa décision. Et si elle n'était pas celle que j'attendais ? Si après avoir pensé, analysé, rationnalisé la situation toute la soirée, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ? Et qu'elle me dirait qu'elle voulait seulement être ma « partenaire » ?

Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Continuer à être auprès d'elle chaque jour serait un supplice, presque une torture. Et je n'aurai pas le courage d'affronter son regard si bleu, la sentir près de moi sans pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras.

Je me couchais, pressentant une nuit blanche, emplie de réflexions qui demeureraient sans réponse, du moins jusqu'au moment où je devrais affronter les prunelles claires de « ma » Bones, quand elle m'annoncerait sa décision.

Je ne dormais pas. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le plafond, ouverts, voilés. Je rêvais. C'était comme lors de mon séjour à l'hôpital, à la différence que j'étais agent du FBI et non gérant d'une boîte.

Elle était là, assise derrière son bureau du Jeffersonia. Elle examinait quelque chose, et rien n'attirait son attention. Je la regardais, elle, ma femme. Elle avait dit oui.

Parker était derrière moi, traînant le pas. Il riait avec Angela. Tout à coup, je vis son visage apaisé changer. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, poussa un demi-cri. J'entrais précipitamment.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Elle se tortillait dans le but de sortir de sa chaise.

-« C'est… Le bébé ! Il arrive !

-Maintenant ?! »

A présent, je rêvais. Je ne vis pas la suite, elle passa très rapidement, trop rapidement. Je vis un petit être dans mes bras, vêtu de rose. Je la serrais de toutes mes forces. Elle était si fragile. Ma fille, notre fille. Tempérance avait l'air fatigué mais heureuse. Elle caressait doucement la joue de notre enfant. Elle connaissait désormais un nouveau bonheur et je le lisais dans ses yeux, au milieu de tant d'autres choses. Un je t'aime, des souvenirs. Les émotions avaient pris le pas sur la raison mais elle était toujours Bones, ma Bones.

À nouveau, mon rêve changea, j'étais dans une chambre, pas la mienne, dans un lit, Bones dormait à côté de moi, ses cheveux étaient épars sur l'oreiller, elle respirait doucement. Elle était belle, un léger sourire éclairait son visage. Elle se tourna et vint se blottir contre moi.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je posais mon regard sur la place à côté de moi, personne. Pas de Bones. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me sentis si seul tout d'un coup, perdu, elle n'était pas là. J'aurais aimé me réveiller et sentir sa présence dans mes bras, son souffle calme dans mon cou, mais il n'en était rien. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer, mon cœur se serrer. Je soupirais longuement, tapais mon oreiller et me calais pour me rendormir, mais l'image de ma « partenaire » endormie contre moi, ne quittait pas mon esprit.

Je regardais l'heure, 3h10. Je me levais, me dirigeais vers la cuisine, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais et ce que je faisais. J'avais seulement besoin de ne pas penser, de ne plus penser. D'oublier ce rêve, ces rêves. Je pris un verre dans le placard et me servit un verre de lait. Par la fenêtre, je pouvais voir la lune, pleine et ronde, briller. Est-ce que ma partenaire dormait ? Ou était-elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées ? Observait-elle la lune, un verre de lait à la main ? Non. Ceci n'était certainement pas rationnel à ses yeux.

J'étais accoudé au bar, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le dessin fait par Parker quelques mois auparavant. Il était un enfant, mais il avait compris beaucoup de choses, depuis 5 ans que Bones et moi travaillions ensemble. Il avait perçu une part des sentiments que je ressentais envers elle. Tout était dans ce dessin. Un dessin enfantin, naïf et pourtant si vrai. Du moins, comme je le rêvais, l'espérais.

Je pris la feuille de papier dans mes mains, il y avait 3 personnages, se tenant par la main, un grand soleil bien jaune, les personnages affichaient de grands sourires, heureux. Le bonhomme de gauche, était grand, brun, dessous il avait écrit « papa », celui du milieu, un enfant, blond, lui. Et à droite, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle. Bones.

Je replaçais le dessin sur le frigo, le faisant tenir avec le magnet, le regardais tristement, pensant que ce rêve de famille, ne se réaliserait peut être jamais. Que je devrais enterrer mon cœur, mes émotions et tacher d'oublier ma souffrance. Je mis le verre dans l'évier et partis dans ma chambre.

De nouveau allongé dans mon lit, je jetais un regard à cette place vide du lit. Serait-elle un jour occupée ? Par celle que j'espérais ? Je sentais que mes paupières étaient lourdes et me laissait happer par le sommeil.

Puis tout devint flou, je revivais le songe de mon coma, j'étais dans le bureau de Temperance Booth, nous gérions une boite de nuit, j'étais assis dans le fauteuil après une longue journée éprouvante, elle vint se lover contre moi, je posais sa main sur son ventre, arrondi.

Cela faisait presque 5 mois que le soir, nous ne buvions plus un verre de vin, remplacé par un verre de lait. Elle avait protesté au début, mais elle savait que c'était bon pour elle, pour le bébé. Elle rayonnait, son sourire était encore plus beau qu'avant, son visage était légèrement plus rond, la grossesse la rendait encore plus belle.

Son portable se mit à sonner, elle soupira et plongea ses prunelles bleues dans les miennes

-« Seeley, il faut que je réponde, ça pourrait être important.

-Non, si c'est le cas, ils rappelleront. »

Je luis souris, et l'embrassais tendrement. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Je soupirais, j'avais envie de la garder dans mes bras, de profiter de ce petit moment de tendresse, qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. La sonnerie se faisait insistante.

Soudain, toute image s'évanouit. Une sonnerie me sortit de mes songes. C'était bien réel, enfin presque. C'était bien mon téléphone qui sonnait. A tâtons, je trouvais mon mobile.

-« Agent Seeley Booth… J'arrive. »

Je sautais de mon lit, laissant mes songes dans les draps. J'allais revoir Bones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos reviews !! Ca fait plaisir de voir que ça vous plait et ça nous donne envie de poursuivre l'écriture ! ;)**

**Et voilà -enfin- le chapitre 4... Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais en ce moment nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Donc je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera posté, surtout qu'en ce moment, j'ai pas mal de choses à gérer... Mais ****régalez-vous avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Disclaimer**_ (que j'ai un peu oublié pour certains chapitres...) _**: Bones ne nous appartient pas, nous écrivons pour notre plaisir, nous ne gagnons pas d'argent...**

* * *

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, enfilé mon costume noir et appelé Bones pour lui dire que je venais la chercher dans 10 minutes, j'avais claqué la porte de mon appartement.

Je l'attendais en bas de son immeuble, habituellement je montais toujours chez elle, mais ce matin nous étions pressés, et c'était aussi une façon de ne pas revenir dans son appartement. Depuis que je l'avais quitté hier, j'avais la sensation que je le ne percevrais plus de la même manière. Et je n'étais pas sur de vouloir y revenir à nouveau, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Pas tant que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait. Mettant fin aux interrogations qui tournaient dans mon esprit, je respirais un bon coup et croisais mon regard dans le miroir du rétroviseur.

Mes traits étaient tirés, mes yeux légèrement cernés, signe de la courte nuit que je venais de passer, et du réveil à 5h30 pour une nouvelle affaire. Je n'arrivais pas à chasser de mon esprit tout ces rêves étranges, que j'avais fait cette nuit. Ils étaient tous reliés à Bones

Si Sweets avait pu en connaitre la teneur, il m'aurait certainement affirmé que cela avait un lien quelconque avec un désir enfoui au plus profond de moi. Pour une fois, le gamin n'aurait pas tort. Et vu les mots prononcés par ma « partenaire » la veille, mes songes et mon esprit avaient de quoi être perturbés.

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions quand la porte du côté passager s'ouvrit sur elle. Son visage semblait serein, mais elle maitrisait à la perfection l'art de masquer ses émotions, ses sentiments. Peut-être cela n'était qu'une façade.

Je croisais ses prunelles bleus, les sondaient un instant, mais n'y voyait rien.

-« Alors Booth. Parlez-moi de cette nouvelle affaire. »

J'aurais du m'en douter, le professionnalisme avant tout, le personnel ensuite, bien après le boulot. Pensait-elle à notre « conversation » d'hier soir ? Avait-elle pris sa décision ? Je secouais légèrement la tête et me concentrait sur l'affaire.

-« Un corps a été retrouvé au bord du Potomac ce matin, sur la Theodore Roosevelt Island.

-Par qui a-t-il été trouvé ?

-Par un des gardes du Mémorial. Il venait de finir son tour de surveillance et allait partir chez lui, quand il a vu une forme un peu étrange sur la rive de l'ile.

-Bien. Allons voir ça de plus prés. »

À ces mots, je compris que la discussion enquête était close et qu'à sa façon de poser son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et de regarder le paysage défiler, elle n'ajouterai rien de plus. Ni de professionnel, ni de personnel.

Je n'étais pas prêt d'entendre quelle était sa décision. La nuit avait été courte, mais la journée s'annonçait extrêmement longue.

Une fois sur les lieux, elle s'équipa. Je dois avouer que même sous cet attirail peu élégant la femme m'attirait énormément. Je la fixais et je lus dans son regard sa réprobation. Elle l'accompagna d'un

-« Vous ne croyez pas avoir mieux à faire ? ».

Compartimentage des émotions parfait.

J'attrapais mon petit calepin, prêt à noter toutes les informations. Elle s'approcha du cadavre dont la décomposition avait visiblement été accélérée. Elle dit quelque chose à ce sujet, dans son langage habituel. Je ne saisis pas et Daisy, pleine d'enthousiasme m'expliqua les propos de Bones. En résumé, les insectes d'Hodgins nous permettaient d'en apprendre plus.

-« Alors Bones, des indices ? »

Elle était hypnotisée par son observation du corps et je vis qu'une partie occupait toute son attention. De petits os l'empêchaient de donner toutes informations. Elle s'interrogeait.

Elle demanda à Daisy de rester avec l'équipe du FBI pendant qu'ils déplaceraient le cadavre et surtout, de chercher le crâne de la victime. Absent.

Je me mis à faire toute sorte de supposition sur le manque de la tête et Bones me récita son habituel laïus sur les preuves, les suppositions… Je ne voulais pas la contrarier davantage.

Installée dans la voiture elle dit tout à coup

- « C'est une femme. Je pense qu'elle a entre 15 et 20 ans mais je ne m'explique pas la présence de certains os. Il y a peut être une autre victime dans l'eau.

-Vous voulez sonder le lac ?

-Je vais d'abord analyser ce cadavre. Nous en apprendrons plus.

-Et la tête ?

-Il va être difficile d'identifier la victime sans. »

Mon téléphone sonna.

-« Booth. Ah très bien ! Envoyez tout ça au Jeffersonian. Au revoir »

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi. Allais-je lever le mystère ?

-« Ils ont retrouvés le crâne.

-Où était-il ?

-Juste à côté, un chien le faisait rouler. »

Je cru lire une expression de dégout sur son visage et je tentais un petit subterfuge pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Voyons Bonnes, vous voyez des choses bien pires ! »

Elle ne sourit pas. Elle avait l'air préoccupée. Je vis une brève et étrange mimique apparaitre sur les traits de Bones. Elle semblait à la fois presque soulagée d'avoir la tête, son enquête allait pouvoir avancer. Mais également une sorte de dégout, assez inhabituel chez elle, elle avait vu tellement de morts, de cadavres, senti tant d'odeurs de chairs putréfiées, décomposées.

Elle semblait habituée, immunisée contre tout ça, sauf aujourd'hui. Elle était différente. La mort la touchait. L'idée de ce chien jouant avec la tête isolée du cadavre la dégoutait presque. Quel était le changement qui s'était opéré en elle, en une nuit ?

Pendant que nous nous rendions à l'Institut, je jetais de brefs coups d'œil vers elle, étudiais ses traits. Ses yeux étaient légèrement cernés, elle n'avait pas souri une seule fois. Car d'habitude, il y avait toujours ce petit coin de sourire accroché à ses lèvres quand elle travaillait.

Aujourd'hui, rien. Pas de sourire, pas d'éclat dans son regard. Elle semblait vide. Fatiguée. Lasse. Mais de quoi ? Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. J'espérais sincèrement qu'une fois au Jeffersonian, son autre « chez elle », elle s'éveillerait et retrouverait son sourire habituel.

Une fois arrivés au labo, l'habituel ballet des fouines se mit en place, les uns sur la plateforme à scruter, explorer, cherchant à faire « parler » le cadavre. D'autres dans les labos annexes à analyser les excréments de quelconques bestioles, pouvant fournir de précieux indices. Dans son bureau, une artiste, à l'aide d'un crâne et d'un logiciel, tentait de redonner un visage à cette pauvre jeune femme morte.

Comme toujours Bones, était sur la plateforme, devant la table où était posé le cadavre, Daisy était avec elle, elle essayait de contenir sa joie de travailler auprès de la célèbre anthropologue. Elle ne pouvait pas étudier entièrement le corps, car il restait des morceaux de chair sur certaines parties.

-« Vous allez nettoyer le crane, afin qu'Angela puisse reconstituer le visage de la victime.

-Bien Dr » Acquiesça Daisy.

Elle se mit au travail et exécuta sa tache en silence. Bones était de nouveau penchée sur le corps, l'étudiant avec attention, à la recherche d'indices. Camille vint la rejoindre sur la plateforme, Bones lui fit part de ses premières conclusions.

-« Il y a trop de chair au niveau des membres inférieur, je vous laisse cette partie, Hodgins aura besoin de la chair pour en étudier l'état de décomposition et estimer précisément la date du décès. Le cubitus droit est fracturé, surement du à de violents coups portés à la victime. J'ai demandé au FBI de faire des recherches à l'abord du Potomac et sur les lieux où la victime a été trouvée car il y a ces 3 os, qui ne semblent pas faire partie de ce squelette là.

-Bien. Je m'occupe de la chair, je viens vous voir quand j'ai d'autres informations.

-Merci. Daisy, vous avez avancé dans le nettoyage du crane ?

-Oui ! Regardez ce crâne ! »

Bones lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui mit un frein aux ardeurs de la jeune femme. Elle reprit d'une voix posée.

-« Oui. Le crâne est parfaitement nettoyé. Il y a des marques de traumatisme sur l'os temporal. Regardez.

-Bien. Je vais prendre des clichés et ensuite vous pourrez l'apporter à Angela qui commencera la reconstitution. »

* * *

Il est possible que quelques fautes soient passées à la trappe... Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci beaucoup pour tout vos reviews !!! Ca nous fait super plaisir de voir que vous aimez notre fic !!

Voilà enfin la suite, désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais ma co-auteur et moi avions des exams à réviser et les études sont notre priorité, même si parfois la motivation pour réviser est moins forte que pour écrire :p

En espèrant que ça vous plaise... Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

J'étais penchée sur la table, sur le corps, essayant de trouver le moindre indice. J'étais intriguée par ces os. Ils n'allaient pas avec le squelette de la victime et pourtant, ils étaient là. La victime n'était pas la seule à avoir été tuée. En entendant Melle Wick revenir, je relevais la tête

-« Puisque que vous avez terminé de vous occuper du crane, vous allez nettoyer tout les os qui sont sur la table. Je vais appeler Booth, pour lui demander d'envoyer une équipe faire des recherches dans la rivière.

-Bien Dr Brennan. »

Elle souriait, elle était contente de travailler ici, comme l'était Zac. Je secouais la tête et chassais ces pensées négatives. Malgré sa difficulté à rester concentrée, sans parler, la petite amie de Sweets était une bonne interne.

Arrivée dans mon bureau, je décrochais le téléphone et composais le numéro de Booth, je savais qu'à un moment ou un autre, il nous faudrait parler. Il m'avait laissé du temps pour réfléchir. J'avais passé une partie de ma nuit à tenter de mettre mes idées au clair, j'étais perdue. Et pourtant, c'était moi qui lui avais dit que je l'aimais.

Mais étais-je vraiment amoureuse de lui ? Ou étais-ce par peur de me retrouver seule que j'avais dit ça ? Sachant que c'était une façon de le retenir. J'avais besoin d'en parler. Mais à qui ? Habituellement c'est à lui que je me confiais le plus souvent.

-« Sweety, tu vas bien ? »

Je sursautais et lâchais le combiné, qui retomba sur mon bureau. Je raccrochais le téléphone avec agacement.

-« Angela ! On ne t'a pas appris à frapper à la porte ?!

-Je l'ai fait. Mais tu étais tellement plongée dans tes pensées que tu n'as rien entendue.

-Oh.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle

-Rien. Pourquoi ?

-Brennan, je te connais. Je vois très bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir savoir si quelque chose ne va pas ! »

J'étais énervée, elle était la deuxième personne à me poser la question ce matin, Daisy, elle et je savais que Booth se posait la question aussi. Il n'avait rien dit, mais j'avais vu son regard quand il était venu me chercher. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'emportais ainsi, Angela était mon amie et elle s'inquiétait seulement.

-« Brennan, calme-toi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. C'est juste que depuis ce matin, tu sembles ailleurs. Tu n'es pas enthousiaste comme tu l'es habituellement.

-Mais pourquoi faudrait-il que je sois tout les jours heureuse de travailler avec les morts ?! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être lasse ?!

-Mais tu aimes ton travail, tu aimes travailler des heures sur un cadavre et découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé. Ce boulot et ce labo, c'est ta vie. »

Oui. C'est ma vie. Ou c'était ma vie. Et si dans ma tête tout était en train de changer ? Si je ne voulais plus de cette vie ou si pour une fois j'avais envie de changer mes priorités ? Soudain, je me sentis comme oppressée, j'avais besoin d'air, de voir autre chose que le labo et en même temps, comme l'avait dit Angela, ce labo était ma vie.

Sur une impulsion, j'ôtais ma blouse, mis ma veste, pris mon sac à main et quittais la pièce. Angela me regarda, surprise, hébétée.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je prends ma journée.

-Mais… Tu n'as jamais pris ta journée, même quand tu es malade, tu viens ici.

-Je sais… Je me sentais lâche, je fuyais. Je suis désolée, ne me demande pas de t'expliquer…

-Mais, il y a une enquête en cours, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Camille ?

-Daisy est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seule et vous aussi. Je vais dire à Camille que… Je… »

Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Je n'aimais pas le mensonge, je détestais ça. Mais il fallait que je prenne l'air, j'étouffais. Il fallait que je mette mes pensées au clair, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, j'étais épuisée. Trop de choses tournaient dans ma tête, Booth, mon envie d'enfant, son coma… C'est comme si tout ce que j'avais enfermé au fond de moi, faisait à nouveau surface et me faisait perdre toute rationalité.

-« Brennan, mais explique moi. Je ne te reconnais plus là.

-Je t'expliquerais, mais pas maintenant. »

Et je partis, la laissant dans mon bureau, complètement perdue et persuadée que d'ici deux minutes, elle serait dans le bureau d'Hodgins, lui racontant tout et qu'à peine j'aurais franchi la porte de l'Institut, Booth serait au courant.

Lorsque je passais les portes de la sortie, un petit air m'enveloppa. La fin de l'été sonnait déjà et je ne l'avais pas vu passer. Comme toujours. Je ne faisais jamais attention aux éléments extérieurs. Angela avait donc raison lorsqu'elle disait que ma vie était à l'Institut. Je voulais aller ailleurs et enfin que ma vie personnelle n'attende plus. De quoi avais-je tellement peur ? Je suis le Dr Tempérance Brennan, belle et intelligente. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi suis-je seule ? Je suis coupable. Oui, c'est ça.

Je marchais lentement, suivant le flot des passants. J'entendais le bruit du klaxon d'un chauffeur de taxi, j'en faisais un symbole. Il était l'heure de me réveiller, de prendre ma vie en main. Il me klaxonnait, il me disait que c'était le moment de bouger.

J'arrivais devant une école. Une masse d'enfants sortirent, certains en trottinant, d'autres se précipitant vers la rue. Des petits trainards marchaient lentement derrière. Ils m'émouvaient. L'un d'entre eux me percuta. Il s'accrocha à moi pour ne pas tomber, en vain. Je le rattrapais par la main. Une seconde, son petit corps se serra contre le mien. J'étais émue et je sentis un tendre sourire s'installer sur mes lèvres. J'étais troublée, incendiée de la tête au pied. Tout se mit à brûler en moi. Ma passion pour Booth, mon désir de maternité. Tout.

L'enfant se détacha de moi, me sourit timidement puis repartit en courant. Il se blottit dans les bras de sa mère qui le rassura. Je voulais être elle. C'était si fort. La mère m'adressa d'un simple regard un merci. Je voyais dans ses yeux la peur et le soulagement que lui faisait ressentir son fils. Je voulais ces émotions. Je voulais qu'elles dévorent mon cœur. Il prit la main de sa mère, la serra fort et partit.

Ne méritais-je pas cela, moi aussi ? Pourquoi étais-je toujours seule ?

Inconsciemment, je les suivis au parc. Je m'installais sur un banc. Je regardais tous ces enfants s'agiter joyeusement autour de différents jeux. Tout allait si vite dans leur monde. Il y avait la petite fille qui faisait ses premiers pas devant son père. Il y avait une mère qui surveillait son aîné tandis que son petit dernier poussait doucement dans son ventre. Il y avait eu de l'amour dans sa vie. Pourquoi était-il absent de la mienne ? Pourquoi l'avais-je banni ? Est-ce mon histoire ? Mes parents qui sont partis et Russ… Etait-ce une de ces peurs muettes qui arrêtent tout ? Ils sont partis mais Max est revenu. Il est entré dans ma vie d'adulte. Il est là. Booth aussi est toujours là.

Les couettes d'une petite fille sautaient avec elle à la corde. Je m'amusais de son énergie débordante. Elle s'emmêlait les pieds, recommençait de plus belle. Pourquoi nous, les adultes, nous arrêtons-nous si vite ? Pourquoi ce découragement qui nous glace? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas cette volonté de repartir directement ? Les enfants tombent et repartent. Pas nous.

Andy était dans mes pensées. Il avait remué tant de choses en moi. Toutes ces petites particules d'amour et de désir. Tout ce qu'on se cache. Ses yeux innocents, son petit corps, sa peau si douce. Ses gestes vifs, ses cris, ses sourires. Sa vie. Je sentais sa chaleur dans mes bras, son souvenir, si présent. Tout était si évident quand je le tenais dans mes bras.

J'avais demandé à Booth d'être le père de mon enfant. Il avait accepté. Il était le père que je voulais pour mon enfant. Jamais je n'aurais pu avouer que je désirais qu'il me fasse un enfant, sans avoir recours à son sperme de cette manière. C'était l'instant, un amour partagé qui me faisait rêver. Booth est mon rêve. Il est l'homme que je veux et le père pour l'enfant que je veux porter.

Ma rationalité me tiraille. J'ai l'impression d'être passée à côté de moi. Est-il trop tard pour prétendre à ce bonheur ? J'y crois pourtant. Je pleurais silencieusement. Cela m'était étranger. J'étais une femme forte qui cachait ses faiblesses derrière de la froideur. Booth avait fait fondre la glace qui entourait mon corps. Il me devinait d'un regard.

Je décidais de rentrer à l'Institut. Je marchais d'un pas rapide, tout était clair. Lorsque j'arrivais à mon bureau, Daisy se précipita vers moi. Elle s'exprima dans ce jargon de mots qui m'était si familier et que Booth ne comprenait que peu. Je pris ma blouse et la suivis.

Il était là, remuant près d'Angela et Camille. Hodgins leva les yeux vers moi. Je compris qu'il était avec moi. Ils me virent. Booth se jeta sur moi. J'étais dans ses bras. Je ne savais quoi faire.

Il resserra l'étreinte.

-« Mais pourquoi êtes-vous partie ainsi ? J'étais tellement inquiet. Ça ne vous ressemble pas d'abandonner le labo…

-J'ai décidé de faire des choses qui ne me ressemblaient pas. Je veux vivre. Je veux être comme tout le monde.

-Bones… vous n'êtes pas madame tout le monde… »

Il me regarda sans prononcer un mot.


End file.
